His Happily ever after
by Miss. Serendipity
Summary: DMHG Draco’s thoughts on his brand new life. Having a wife, a daughter and hopefully, a happily-ever-after.


His happily-ever-after

Summary

DMHG Draco's point of view on his brand new life. Having a wife, a daughter and hopefully, a happily-ever-after.

Draco groaned in his sleep, unconsciously reaching out to touch the other side of the bed, feeling only the cold empty sheets. He cracked one eye open and frowned a bit. Where was his wife? He sat up and sleepily looked around the room. Still no sign of her. Then, he heard a soft giggle from the doorway.

"Good morning Daddy." A little girl with bouncing blonde curls peered from the door way, a toothy grin on her face. Draco smiled tenderly at his daughter.

"Good morning Penelope." Draco said, mussing up his already tousled bed hair. Penelope giggled at the sight of her daddy in his present sleepy state.

"Penelope sweetheart, have you seen mommy?" Draco asked, getting up from bed. Penelope just grinned wider.

"Yup! Mommy's making us breakfast!" Penelope said excitedly. Her teddy bear in one hand lay limp. Draco smiled. Penelope's eyes then widened as realization dawned her. She slapped a hand on her forehead.

"I almost forgot! Mommy's calling you!" Penelope said, and hurried back to her mother, her sleeping gown's skirt billowing as she walked. Draco shook his head with a laugh. He stood up and walked to the mirror, combing down his platinum blonde locks with his fingers. When he confirmed that he was decent, he stepped out of his room and made his way down the staircase and to the Kitchen.

There, he found his beautiful wife and daughter talking animatedly. Soon, chocolate met silver. His wife smiled.

"Good morning Draco." She greeted him. Draco felt a smile crawl up his lips.

"Good morning 'Mione." He said, walking over to his wife, kissing her softly on the temple.

Hermione Granger. If someone told him he would be marrying the Golden-trio's know-it-all, he would have hexed him into oblivion and called him a nutter. But that was in the past. After Draco switched sides and fought for the light, him and the little know-it-all were appointed the position of Head-Boy and Girl. Neither was thrilled, but they decided they would both be civil. After a few weeks of civility, they became friends and soon Hermione agreed on going on a date with him.

_Draco looked at her with a shocked expression. _

"_B-Beg pardon?" He said, not sure if he believed what she actually heard. His angel let out a chuckle. His eyes widened with hope. _

"_I said yes. I'll go out with you Draco." Hermione said with a laugh. And before she knew it, she was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. She laughed at the absurdity of it all. _

_Draco planted a kiss on her forehead in joy. _

"_Thankyouthankyouthankyou, I swear to Merlin you will not regret it." _

And he kept his promise. Soon, he introduced her to his parents, who were happy that he turned a new leaf and settled down. Narcissa was ecstatic, and welcomed Hermione into the family with open arms, treating her like the daughter she never had. Lucius admired her for her intelligence and wit. All in all it was perfect.

They got married and had little Penelope, who showed early signs of magic. Inheriting her father's determination and her mother's intelligence. But her appearance was like Narcissa said: A carbon copy of her mother with her father's coloring. Draco took pride in this and showered his only daughter with everything a little girl could ask for.

"What are you thinking about Draco?" His angel asked him. He snapped back to reality and shot her a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, love." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, watching her control everything with her wand. Talented witch his wife was. He grinned at the thought of how lucky he was. And he truly was lucky.

"Alright sweetie, breakfast is ready." Hermione called as Penelope clapped her hands excitedly, eyes wide as her mother levitated the plates, carrying bacon, pancakes and an assortment of breakfast pastries. Penelope always loved seeing her parents use magic. She always asked her mother when she would be allowed to use magic, and the answer was always the same.

'When you turn 11 sweetheart.' But Penelope didn't want to wait that long! But she had no choice, so as of now, she would just have to be content with watching the wonders of magic from her parents.

Draco smiled lovingly as he watched his family eat breakfast. This was how it was supposed to be. He knew he had a goofy smile on his face, but he didn't care. He was in the presence of his family.

"Draco, love." Hermione inquired. Draco lifted his gaze to look at his wife.

"Yes dear?" He asked. Hermione smiled a bit.

"Narcissa just flooed. She wants us to visit her today." Hermione said. Over the years, she's developed a deep love and respect towards her father and mother in-law. Treating them as her own.

"Really now? Did you hear that Penelope? We're visiting Granny and Poppy today." Draco said to his little angel. Penelope squealed with laughter.

"Daddy, did you not hear Grandma? She says not to call her and Grandpa that." Penelope scolded while Draco just laughed. Hermione smiled at the two and began cleaning up.

"Alright Penelope, start getting ready. We don't want Grandma and Grandpa waiting." Hermione said. Penelope nodded excitedly and stood up from the table, ascending the stairs and to her room.

Hermione chuckled and with a wave of her wand, the dishes were cleaned and kept. Draco stood up as well, kissed his wife on the cheek and started getting ready.

Hermione smiled as she leaned against the counter. They've really come a long way. She held up her hand, where a beautiful diamond ring glinted in the light. Soon, Draco reappeared in the kitchen wearing a foolish grin, the same grin he wore when she first agreed to go on a date with him.

"Did you need something Draco?" Draco just nodded.

"I almost forgot." Draco said and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." Hermione smiled.

"I love you too Draco Malfoy." Draco grinned. He was finally getting the happily-ever-after he deserved.

**AN: Okay, so this was just a thought that occurred in my head when I was watching the movies. And I always thought Draco needed a happily-ever-after. REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
